Production Music
''STHOMToons ''has used a variety of production music from a variety of sources. The most commonly used track so far is APM Music's "Terror". Episode Production Music Overreaction "Me For You" "Dramatic Impact #5" "during the overreaction" Swearing On Youtube "Terror" So You Want To Be A Cartoonist "Whistle And Blow Your Blues Away" (Looney Tunes' Bosko Cartoons version) "intro" "Celebration (a) Link" (APM) "IM done!" "Tom And Jerry Soundtrack Suite" "Flash crashed" "Nude Sting" (Spongebob original composition) "eyes explode" "Whistle And Blow Your Blues Away" (Looney Tunes' Bosko Cartoons version) "outro" Kartoon Karma "Dramatic Storm" (OGM) (unavailable on OGM, available on Owen Fishback's YT channel) "Come and Fly Away with Me" (Robert Farnon and His Orchestra) "Karma is bad!" Revenge "Patriotic March" (Mayhew Lake) (unavailable on APM, available on YT) "theme" "Baby Elephant" (APM) "bored TJ" "Yogi Bear Soundtrack" (Trumpet wawa, and track after Baby Elephant) "TJ sees Tenor, gets an idea "Terror" ("idea goes ka-boom) "Yogi Bear Soundtrack" "TJ grins menacingly and darts off." "Twelfth Street Rag" (Pee Wee Hunt) "About 13 minutes later.." "American Patrol" (Glenn Miller) "TJ walks up to Tenor." "Dramatic Impact #1" (APM) "TJ darts behind a box." "Night-Time Is Love-Time" ''(''Phil Spitalny) ''"Tenor opens the present." ''"Dramatic Encounter" (APM) "TJ hiding behind box." (????, to be found) "TJ gets hit with bomb." "Escape" (APM) "TJ notices bomb." "Tom And Jerry Soundtrack Suite" "Bomb blows up" "Tom And Jerry Soundtrack Suite" "TJ notices next bomb." "Domestic Fun (b)" (APM) "fade to black" "Top Cat Underscore" "end." Missile Mayhem "Patriotic March" (intro) "Spindlelegs" (APM) "Kaiden standing." "Yogi Bear Soundtrack" "Kaiden darts over to missile." "The Flintstones Underscore" "Kaiden grabbing missile and running back." "Magilla Gorilla Underscore" "Missile flies." (????, to be found out) "TJ falls." "Magilla Gorilla Underscore" "Missile explodes on Kaiden." "Magilla Gorilla Underscore" "Kaiden notices new missile." "Yogi Bear Underscore" "Kaiden runs over to it and TJ follows." "Yogi Bear Underscore" "end." Par For The Course "Patriotic March" "The Red, White And Blue" (Mayhew Lake) (unavailable on APM, available on Youtube) "title card" "Passing The Time" (APM) "Coffee time." "Inferno" (APM) "something tastes funny" "Dramatic Impact #5" (APM) "Joey explodes" "Domestic Fun ©" (APM) "Kaiden appears." "Merry As A Grig" (APM) "Joey walking to mailbox." "Drama Link (g)" (APM) "Joey remembers Kaiden." "Domestic Fun ©" (APM) "Joey mad." "Savage Episode" (APM) "Joey still angry." "Lambs In Clover" (APM) "Joey relaxed." "THE STORM - OVERTURE PART 2" (Tchaikovsky) "the freakout!" "On Fire" (APM) "REVENGE" "Drama Link (k)" "knock knock" "Magilla Gorilla Underscore" "Joey throws hammer and then gets hit with it." "Lovely Scenery ©" (APM) "MAD." "On Fire" (APM) "Joey explodes again." "Borborygmus" (APM) "Joey walking." (?????, to be found) "Remembering the bombs!" "Tom And Jerry Soundtrack Suite" "Piano as he looks up." "Domestic Fun ©" (APM) "end." "Happy days are here again" (Jack Hylton, sped up +5) "credits" Color Switchers "Magilla Gorilla Underscore" "almost the whole short" "Tension Tag #1" (unavailable on original site, available on Youtube) "TJ gets mad." "Ain't She Sweet" (Ben Bernie) "end." The Deal (????) "beginning" "Pizzicato Playtime" (APM) "almost whole short." (?????) (from the Goofy technicolor cartoons, where it says "distributed by Buena Vista") "Later, at the store..." "Dramatic Cue ©" (APM) "Whaddya' mean, insufficient funds??" "Tympup (a)" (APM) "..Seriously? face" "Pizzicato Playtime" (APM) "end." Wrong Timing "Mickey Mouse, The Mad Doctor 1929 Intro" (shortened) "Vissla lite gran" (Ulla Billquist) "A time machine!!" "Comic Walk" (APM) "Put yer' time" "Yogi Bear Underscore" "Into the machine!" "Magilla Gorilla or Yogi Bear Underscore??" "Dec 31, 1999" "Terror" (APM) "all weird stuff oh no" "Fanfare (a)" (spongebob original comp.) "hooray!" "Dramatic Cue (d)" (shortened) "world explode short" (?????) (music from "Tiny Toon Adventures") "end."